


The End is a Beginning

by catspaw439



Category: Forever (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's thinking back on his last moments before he died the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks for reading.

The end was a beginning. Though at the time I thought it would be just an end. After all, who thinks when they look down the barrel of a pistol, 'Oh no need to worry. I will just come back after all.' It sounds like something from one of those horror flicks that Abraham has told me about.

No when I protected that slave, I knew I could be shot. When it was pointed at me, I was sure I was going to die. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Better to die trying to protect a human being from my own father's madness than to live with the shame. The shame that the money I had been living off of had come from conducting such a vile trade as slavery. Had I stepped aside and not tried to save that poor ill man just to save my own life, I know I would never had been able to live with myself, no matter how long I had lived. I am sure I would have had as hard a time as I had years later when I had thought that the ship had gone down, taking all those people with it. That is another story though.

As I stood there with that pistol pointed at me, I was sure the end was near. I was sad to leave. Poor Nora, my wife. To leave her a widow so young and without a child. I was even sad to leave my father. I knew that he would be feeling guilty when he found out that it was indirectly his doing that I was dead. If only he had listened to me as I pleaded with him for this madness to stop.

I tried to argue with the man, make him see sense and reason, but then the gun went off, but I didn't see it. All I felt was a burning sensation and then cold. The cold of the water as I fell into it. Then numbness as I gazed up though the swirling water above me to the sky. If only I could see it again. As I slipped into what I thought was my final sleep, my world going dark, how was I to know that I would get my wish. How was I to know that my wish would be turn out to be a nightmare at times? After all, it is not easy if you live forever.


End file.
